Story Telling
by Grey Cho
Summary: Jika apa yang Shiho dan Shinichi alami hanyalah sebatas cerita, lantas kenyataannya seperti apa? [AR - AU] [ShinShi]


Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR – AU

ShinShi

 **Story Telling**

 _Shiho berlari. Rambut sebahunya dibiarkan berkibar. Lututnya membiru lantaran beberapa waktu lalu membentur lantai dengan amat keras. Namun, gadis itu tak peduli. Jika berhenti, kawanan berjubah hitam itu akan menangkapnya. Dia harus kabur! Satu-satunya jalan keluar di lorong tak berjendela hanyalah satu, yakni di ujung sana! Shiho harus bisa membobol pintu dengan berbekal jarum. Shiho tahu, dalam hati, dia ingin menyerah._

 _Batin dan fisiknya sudah lelah. Dia dikurung di markas selama beberapa hari tanpa makan dan minum. Bukannya dibuat kelaparan. Shiho sama sekali tak percaya bahwa mereka akan memberikan Shiho makan dan minum secara gratis. Tak ada kata sia-sia atau gratis di otak mereka. Selalu ada imbalan yang tak setimpal setiap kali mereka berbuat sesuatu._

"Tunggu, kenapa kau selalu menempatkanku sebagai karakter yang kesusahan?" Kaki seorang gadis menginjak lutut kaki seorang pemuda di depannya.

Sang pemuda menyeruput teh seraya melirik gadis berambut pendek sebahu. "Karena kau cocok menjadi karakter yang menderita, Shiho."

Gadis yang dipanggil "Shiho" menggeram sebelum menendang tulang kering sang pemuda. Dia lempar buku tulis di tangannya ke wajah sang pemuda dan beranjak pergi dari dalam kamar apartemen.

Shiho tak habis pikir, bagaimana dia masih bisa tahan berteman dengan pemuda bernama Kudo Shinichi? Mereka tinggal bersebelahan semenjak lahir dan semenjak itu pula, Shiho seolah menjadi satu paket dengan sang pemuda. Entah di Taman Kanak-kanak, Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama, bahkan Sekolah Menengah Atas. Mereka selalu saja berbarengan. Shiho tahu benar bahwa pemuda berambut hitam itu memiliki hobi menulis. Ya, Shinichi senang menulis walaupun belum pernah menyodorkan karyanya ke penerbit mana pun.

Pemuda itu hanya senang menulis, memosisikan seolah dia adalah detektif nomor satu di Beika, anak dari pasangan penulis novel misteri dan aktris papan atas, padahal di kenyataan, Shinichi adalah anak dari seorang akuntan dan ibu rumah tangga. Di dalam novel pula, Shiho digambarkan sebagai anak bungsu dari pasangan ilmuwan yang dicap gila ketika sesungguhnya, dia adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan guru dan ibu rumah tangga. Ibunya benar-benar orang asing, tapi tidak pernah berprofesi sebagai lilmuwan. Jangankan meracik bahan kimia, mencium wangi alkohol saja ibunya sudah muntah-muntah.

Shiho pada dasarnya tak jengkel walaupun Shinichi menggunakan nama orang di sekitarnya sebagai nama tokoh dalam novelnya. Satu hal yang membuat Shiho kesal adalah ketika mengetahui bahwa Shinichi menggunakan nama Ran sebagai sosok kekasih Shinichi dan justru menjadikan dirinya sebagai karakter yang muncul di pertengahan cerita. Ran adalah nama seorang pembeli yang usianya lima tahun di atas mereka dan gemar membeli makanan beku di minimarket tempat Shinichi bekerja sambilan. Nama gadis itu pun Shinichi ketahui ketika tanpa sengaja membaca papan namanya. Shiho kesal karena Shinichi menjadikan gadis yang tak mereka kenal betul sebagai _heroine,_ sementara dirinya, dirinya yang delapan belas tahun menemani pemuda itu bernapas justru menjadi pemeran sampingan! Andai Shinichi adalah Apotoksin, sudah Shiho telan dia sejak dulu!

* * *

"Shiho, jangan marah terus. Kutraktir sekotak jus untukmu. Bagaimana?" Shinichi yang tengah berjaga di kasir meraih sekotak jus dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan keranjang belanja Shiho. Gadis itu selalu kemari untuk membeli persediaan makanan meski sebenarnya terkadang itu hanya akal-akalan untuk bisa menengok Shinichi saat bekerja.

Shiho membuang muka dan mengabaikan tawaran sang sahabat. Dia membuka dompet berbentuk kataknya, meraih beberapa koin.

"Shiho, kau bisa cepat tua jika marah-marah terus," komentar Shinichi, yang tak juga digubris sang gadis.

Menghela napas, Shinichi menyerah. Bendera putih muncul secara imajiner di atas kepalanya. Jemari lentiknya lantas meraih sebotol sirup _maple_ di rak paling atas dan menyodorkannya pada Shiho. Seringai perlahan muncul di bibir sang gadis. Tanpa basa-basi, Shiho merebut botol yang Shinichi sodorkan dan memasukkannya ke keranjang.

"Baiklah. Kau kumaafkan," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Sial benar Shinichi. Membuat Shiho marah artinya dia tak akan mendapat contekan tugas sekolah. Dia terlalu sibuk membagi waktu untuk bekerja sambilan dan sayangnya, otak yang dia miliki tak sepintar Shinichi yang dia tulis di dalam novelnya. Lebih sialnya lagi, Shiho yang ada di realita dan di novel memiliki kemiripan, setidaknya ada dua kemiripan. Pertama, Shiho di realita merupakan siswi yang cerdas dan selalu memperoleh peringkat lima besar di kelas. Kedua, Shiho di realita pun sangat menyukai benda-benda mahal, termasuk sirup _maple_ yang harganya lima kali lipat dari sekotak jus yang sebelumnya Shinichi sodorkan.

Kadang Shinichi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Rasanya, sebagian besar gajinya ludes untuk memenuhi keinginan Shiho yang sedang marah.

* * *

Shiho masuk ke apartemen sebelah tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Dia baru saja memasak sup dan dia tahu, Shinichi di hari liburnya seperti beruang kutub yang sedang melewati fase hibernasi. Ibu Shinichi dan ibunya tak ada di rumah, dua wanita itu tengah mengambil kenari yang berjatuhan di belakang kuil. Mereka pasti akan pulang sore nanti, setelah memastikan bahwa keranjang rotan yang mereka bawa terisi penuh. Bergegas ke dapur, sesuai dugaan, wanita yang sehari-harinya memiliki kegiatan menonton drama sambil bercengkerama dengan ibunya via ponsel itu tak meninggalkan makanan apa pun untuk sang anak. Sejak kecil, Kudo Yukiko selalu menyerahkan Shinichi padanya. Memangnya Shiho itu Nanny bagi Shinichi apa?

Usai meletakkan semangkuk sup di meja makan, Shiho mengintip ke kamar Shinichi. Benar sekali. Sosok pemuda jangkung itu tengah tidur terlentang dengan kaki kanan menjuntai ke bawah dan kaos yang tersibak, memperlihatkan bagian perut beserta pusarnya. Shiho geleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana bisa pemuda kikuk seperti itu punya khayalan tinggi ingin menjadi detektif nomor satu segala? Shiho sendiri diam-diam memuji ide novel Shinichi.

Meski hanya ditulis dengan pulpen di sebuah buku tulis (hingga saat ini, Shinichi telah menggunakan dua puluh buku tulis dan ratusan pulpen), ide cerita Shinichi bahkan lebih bagus dibanding novel yang beredar di pasaran. Shinichi bahkan memikirkan eksistensi pil yang bisa menyusutkan tubuh manusia dan bahkan memikirkan keberadaan organisasi berjubah hitam yang melawan CIA dan FBI. Entah dari mana imajinasi luar biasa sang pemuda datang. Ah, mungkin dari tidur lelapnya …?

Terkadang, Shiho pun penasaran kenapa sosok Shiho di dalam novel digambarkan sebagai sosok yang berpenampilan serta bersikap dewasa, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sangat kekanakan di kenyataan.

Tanpa sadar, Shiho berjalan menghampiri sosok Shinichi dan membungkuk memerhatikan sosok yang tengah berliur itu. Shiho mendengus menahan tawa. Andai saja dia tidak meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar, sudah dia abadikan wajah bodoh sang pemuda dan dia sebarkan di grup kelas.

"Kau ini mengurus dirimu sendiri saja tidak becus, tapi berlagak ingin menjadi detektif ternama. Nilaimu jelek. Kau tidak setangkas Shinichi di dalam novel. Kau juga tidak populer."

Shiho semakin membungkuk.

"Kau hanya pemuda biasa yang sehari-hari harus membagi waktu antara sekolah dan bekerja sambilan. Kau hanya pemuda bodoh yang selalu mengiming-imingku dengan benda mahal, padahal gajimu kecil. Namun, tak bisakah kau merasa puas dengan kehidupanmu saat ini, Shinichi? Kau mungkin bukan anak novelis dan aktris. Kau mungkin bukan pemuda genius. Kau mungkin bukan pemuda yang disanjung banyak gadis," Shiho memberikan jeda, "namun, kau memiliki aku. Gadis bodoh mana yang akan sudi mengurusmu sejak kecil sampai sekarang, sementara pemuda yang diurusnya justru menulis kisah cinta dirinya sendiri dengan gadis lain?"

Shiho mengeratkan kepalan di sprei Shinichi seraya berbisik, "Aku sebal padamu."

 _Aku menyukaimu …._

Pintu apartemen Shinichi tak lama tertutup, memperlihatkan sosok gadis berambut bob sebahu yang berjalan terburu-buru. Di kamarnya, Shinichi masih tertidur. Namun, ada yang berbeda. perutnya yang terekspos kini menampakkan goresan tinta yang menyerupai wajah manusia. Wajah tokoh kartun yang konyol.

* * *

Shiho menghentikan laju kakinya ketika sampai di ambang pintu minimarket. Dia hendak membeli beberapa telur untuk makan malam ketika dari arah rak makanan, terdengar suara dua orang yang tengah bergurau ria. Suara yang amat familiar dan suara yang jarang dia dengar. Penampakkan rambut hitam panjang yang mencuat membuat tubuh Shiho kaku. Namun, berbekal tekad, Shiho berusaha mengayuh kakinya dan menengok ke rak hanya untuk mendapati Shinichi tengah bercanda dengan Ran. Mereka saling tertawa lepas. Sesekali, Ran mencubit pinggang Shinichi dan Shinichi membalasnya dengan menarik rambut panjang Ran.

 _Jangan lihat. Jangan lihat._

Shiho berusaha mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Bukankah dia sendiri yang bermodalkan nekat dan menengok ke TKP? Kini, dia sendiri juga yang menyesalkan keputusannya. Jantung Shiho terasa memompa lebih cepat. Meski pendingin ruangan menyala, Shiho merasa dahinya dipenuhi keringat.

 _Shiho, kau harus lari. Kau harus pergi._

"Shiho?" Suara Shinichi memecahkan lamunan Shiho.

Gadis itu merunduk, menolak melihat ke depan.

 _Gawat. Air mataku melesak keluar._

"Miyano-san?" Kali ini, suara Ran yang terdengar. Tunggu, sejak kapan Ran mengenal Shiho? Apakah Shinichi, tanpa sepengetahuannya, semakin dekat dengan Ran dan membicarakan Shiho?

Shiho menggigit bibir, menahan isakan yang entah kenapa semakin tak tertahankan. Matanya terasa panas dan dadanya naik-turun. Shiho sangat paham bahwa sepertinya Shinichi menyukai Ran, tak peduli usia mereka cukup berbeda dan Ran lebih tua beberapa tahun dibanding dirinya. Shiho paham kenapa Shinichi bisa menyukai Ran. Ran sangat cantik. Dia memiliki rambut panjang yang terawatt, tidak pendek dan kering seperti rambut Shiho. Gadis itu pun selalu berpakaian menarik, mengikuti _trend_ masa kini. Shiho? Dia hanya mengenakan setelan kaos dan celana yang kadang dipadu-padankan dengan jaket atau rompi. Dia tak ingin membuang-buang uang saku pemberian ayahnya untuk hal yang tidak perlu. Pakaian itu yang penting bisa menutupi tubuh. Itu saja.

Ah, Ran juga wangi. Aroma anggrek, lotus, dan _berry_ bermain di hidung Shiho. Seperti inilah seharusnya wangi seorang gadis. Bukan aroma keringat seperti aroma yang tercium dari tubuh Shiho. Shiho malu. Dia tak punya keberanian untuk mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri. Inikah alasan kenapa Shinichi menggambarkan sosok Shiho di novel sebagai gadis yang peduli terhadap penampilan?

Tanpa bisa menahannya, bibir Shiho meloloskan isakan. Sontak saja Shinichi mendekatinya.

"Shiho, ada apa?"

Kala itu, telinga Shiho seperti tuli. Dia tak mampu mencerna ucapan yang dilayangkan Shinichi atau Ran. Shiho hanya merunduk dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras. Sampai akhirnya, dia diantar Shinichi pulang. Shiho hanya tahu Shinichi berusaha mengajaknya bicara, tapi kalimat apa yang Shinichi lontarkan, Shiho tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Selama itu, yang bisa dia dengar hanyalah suara isakannya sendiri.

* * *

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Shiho menarik langkah dari Shinichi. Dia berangkat pagi-pagi agar tidak bertemu sang pemuda, bersembunyi di halaman sampai bel masuk tiba, dan mengabaikan lemparan kertas dari Shinichi, meski terkadang kertas yang dibentuk menyerupai pesawat itu sesekali menabrak dahinya. Shiho mengabaikan ajakan Shinichi ke kantin dan justru menarik tangan Haibara Akemi, sosok yang dijadikan kakak kandungnya dalam novel buatan Shinichi. Sahabat perempuannya.

Seisi kelas dibuat gaduh. Adalah pemandangan langka melihat Shinichi dan Shiho tak akur. Mereka selalu bersama ke mana pun. Datang ke sekolah, mengobrol selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, makan di kelas bersama saat jam istirahat, dan pulang ke rumah bersama. Nyaris seperti perangko. Sudah beberapa hari, Shinichi harus mencontek hasil tugas orang lain dan terkadang berakhir di lorong kelas. Sudah beberapa hari, Shiho memperoleh nilai sempurna dan mengalahkan Saguru lalu digadang-gadang akan memperoleh peringkat pertama di semester terakhir.

Shinichi lelah. Shinichi lelah diabaikan Shiho. Dia sudah mencoba mengajak Shiho bicara. Mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan berakhir dengan terpaku di depan pintu kamar Shiho yang dibanting keras oleh si empunya. Ketika makan malam, Elena berbaik hati mengundang Shinichi dan sang pemuda dengan senang hati menerima undangan tersebut. Namun, alangkah terkejut Elena saat melihat reaksi Shiho selepas tahu bahwa Shinichi telah duduk manis di salah satu kursi. Shiho berjalan ke lemari, meraih nampan cukup besar, meletakkan mangkuk nasi, piring berisi ikan bakar, dan sup _miso_ di atas nampan seraya kembali ke kamarnya.

Shinichi mencoba menelepon Shiho, tapi gagal. Gadis itu memblokir nomor dan akun media sosialnya. Grup kelas pun diabaikan sang gadis, padahal Shinichi sudah menurunkan harga diri dengan memanggil Shiho di grup kelas.

Shinichi sudah berupaya keras. Dia bahkan berangkat sama paginya dengan Shiho. Namun, Shiho justru berlari saat melihatnya dan acara berangkat ke sekolah pun menjadi ajang lomba lari bagi mereka berdua. Saat istirahat, Shinichi sengaja membeli roti dan mengikuti Shiho yang kembali menyeret Akemi pergi dari ruang kelas. Namun, Shiho tentu tak bodoh. Dia dan Akemi melewatkan makan siang di ruang ganti perempuan, membuat Shinichi hanya bisa bersila di depan pintu sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Pulangnya, Shiho justru menerima ajakan Saguru untuk berkencan! Berkencan! Kepala Shinichi rasanya mendidih saat mengingat ucapan Saguru.

"Aku dan Shiho akan pergi berkencan, jadi kau tak usah cemas. Aku akan mengantarkan Shiho pulang."

Shinichi ingin menguntit kencan mereka. Namun, dia hanya bisa memaki derajatnya dan Saguru yang berbeda. Pemuda kaya itu membawa Shiho masuk ke dalam mobil dan tentu saja, Shinichi tak bisa mengejar mereka.

* * *

"Aku dan Ran tidak ada hubungan apa pun jika itu yang kaupikirkan," ucap Shinichi tiba-tiba di sisi kasur Shiho suatu hari.

Shiho terperanjat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk—"

"—Bibi Elena yang membukakan pintu untukku."

Shiho memandang nanar, rasa kantuknya lenyap entah ke mana. Ibu macam apa yang menggunakan kunci duplikat untuk membuka pintu kamar anak gadisnya dan mengizinkan seorang pemuda masuk ketika anak gadisnya tengah tertidur? Shiho tak mengerti jalan pikir bule.

"Bibi Elena bilang, mungkin kau tidak suka melihatku bersama Ran. Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa semarah ini hanya karena Ran? Aku dan Ran hanya teman."

Shiho geram. Diraihnya bantal dan dia lemparkan ke kepala Shinichi. "Teman, katamu? Kau menyukainya, Shinichi! Kau menjadikan dia sebagai tokoh utama dalam novelmu! Kau menjadikan dia sebagai kekasihmu di sana! Kau membuatnya menjadi gadis yang patut dilindungi, sementara aku, kau menjadikanku gadis menyebalkan, bahkan di dalam novelmu. Kau menjadikanku orang asing, orang yang tiba-tiba muncul sebagai agen organisasi dan menjadikanku sebagai penghalang bagi hubunganmu dan Ran."

"Itu untuk kepentingan cerita agar lebih seru untuk dibaca."

 _Savage_. _Sepertinya aku salah bicara._

Shinichi berusaha menahan guling yang dilemparkan Shiho ke wajahnya.

"Kalau kau sebegitunya menyukai Ran, pacaran saja dengannya! Aku tak peduli!"

 _Aku peduli._

"Aku membencimu! Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku! Kita tidak punya kepentingan satu sama lain!"

 _Aku menyukaimu, dasar kau pemuda tidak peka!_

"Pergi sana!" usir Shiho.

Shinichi menarik napas panjang. Shiho pikir, setelah diusirnya, Shinichi akan undur diri.

Namun, salah. Shiho keliru.

Shinichi justru menaikan satu kakinya ke ranjang, menarik kepala Shiho untuk mendekat. Shiho yang kaget ketika wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Shinichi tentu saja panik dan berontak.

"A-apa yang kau akan lakukan? Jangan berbuat macam-macam atau aku akan teriak! Ibu!"

"Ibumu mengunci pintu dari luar dan pergi kerumahku."

Bibir Shiho terkunci rapat. Otaknya yang masih bisa diajak berpikir kembali keheranan, bagaimana cara Elena dibesarkan? Apa ibunya tak mencemaskannya? Shiho, lagi-lagi, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir orang bule.

Shiho mencoba berontak, tapi dia sendiri sadar, tenaga Shinichi jauh lebih besar. Karena dia menolak mendekatkan wajahnya, maka Shinichi-lah yang mendekatkan diri pada Shiho. Pemuda itu memerangkap tubuh Shiho di dinding. Shiho memejamkan mata, tapi tak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Yang Shiho ketahui dan rasakan hanyalah bahunya yang terasa berat karena dijadikan bantal oleh Shinichi. Pemuda itu bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku lelah sekali belakangan ini. Manajer nyaris memecatku lantaran pekerjaanku tidak beres. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Setiap saat, aku memikirkan apa yang sudah kuperbuat sampai kau menjauhiku seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa bilang maaf. Maafkan aku. Jangan marah lagi padaku, Shiho."

Dada Shiho bergemuruh. Suara Shinichi terdengar begitu parau, terdengar begitu lelah.

Shiho menyentuh pipi Shinichi, menyuruh sang pemuda menatapnya. Shiho terbelalak. Mata Shinichi tampak merah seperti orang yang kurang tidur. Apakah dia begadang semalaman belakangan ini?

"Shinichi, aku … aku cemburu." Shiho mengaku. Shiho tak ingin memperpanjang amarahnya. Shinichi sudah cukup menerima hukuman darinya.

"Aku cemburu ketika kau menjadikan Ran _heroine_. Aku cemburu tiap kali melihatmu berbincang dengan Ran. Kau bahkan bercerita soal diriku pada Ran."

"Tunggu dulu, Shiho," interupsi sang pemuda, "kau bilang aku bercerita soal dirimu pada Ran? Tidak mungkin! Aku sangat jarang bertemu Ran! Saat kau mendapati aku mengobrol dengan Ran, itu satu-satunya saat aku mengobrol cukup lama dengannya. Itu pun karena aku dan Ran membicarakan Akemi yang menyukai Pak Akai!"

"Eh?" Shiho mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau dan Ran harus membicarakan kisah cinta Akemi?"

"Akemi adalah adik sepupu Ran! Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua lumayan mirip? Akemi-lah yang menceritakanmu pada Ran."

Shiho spontan bertepuk tangan. "Benar juga!"

Entah bagaimana, keduanya justru membicarakan Ran, Akemi, dan Pak Akai. Permusuhan di antara mereka beberapa hari seolah tak pernah ada. Atmosfer yang canggung di antara mereka telah mencair. Mereka kembali bergurau bersama, saling melempar tawa dan kejahilan.

"Shinichi," panggil Shiho, "maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau hampir saja dipecat."

Shinichi tergelak. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengacak rambut cokelat Shiho dengan gemas.

"Tak masalah. Jodie tak akan memecatku. Omong-omong, aku sudah gajian. Bagaimana jika besok kita berdua pergi ke taman bermain? Kita pergi berkencan."

* * *

Shinichi mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya. Pukul tujuh pagi dan dia sudah duduk di kursi tamu apartemen Miyano, menanti sang putri tunggal keluar dari dalam kamar. Elena duduk di seberangnya, memakan jeruk. Atsushi, ayah Shiho, yang juga tengah libur duduk di sisi Elena, membaca koran dalam diam.

"Bersabarlah, Shinichi. Sebentar lagi Shiho pasti keluar. Ini pertama kalinya kalian berkencan, bukan?"

Jantung Shinichi sontak berdegup kencang. Kencan? Ah, benar juga. Mungkin inilah yang disebut kencan. Itulah kenapa hari ini terasa berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Meski pergi berdua saja dengan Shiho bukan hal aneh bagi mereka, baru kali ini Shinichi mandi sampai satu jam, pusing memilih baju, dan menggosok gigi sampai tiga kali.

"Aku menginterogasi Shiho semalam dan Shiho bilang tak ada apa pun yang terjadi di antara kalian. Kau ini payah, Shinichi! Padahal aku sudah berusaha membantumu dan mengunci kalian berdua, tapi kau justru menyia-nyiakan usahaku!" Elena mengembungkan pipi.

Dahi Shinichi berkedut. Ibu macam apa yang dengan tega membiarkan anak gadis satu-satunya berduaan dengan seorang pemuda dan bahkan dengan sengaja menguncinya? Shinichi ingin geleng-geleng kepala. Dia tidak mengerti isi kepala bule.

Suara anak tangga yang dititi mengalihkan perhatian Shinichi. Sang pemuda nyaris terjungkal dari kursi jika saja Atsushi tidak bergegas menahannya.

Shiho membuang muka. Wajah gadis itu tampak bersemu merah menahan malu. Hari ini Shiho dengan sengaja mengubah penampilan. Shiho memilin rambutnya, menjepitnya dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga _lavender_. Gaun pendek berwarna _khaki_ dan _cardigan_ berenda berwarna putih membalut bagian atas tubuhnya. Bibir Shiho yang biasanya tampak berwarna merah muda kini tampak lebih mencolok dengan warna merah menyala.

 _Cantik. Sangat cantik._

Entah bagaimana, Shinichi merasa hari ini mereka berdua akan benar-benar berkencan.

* * *

Shiho mengayunkan tangan Shinichi penuh semangat. Mereka telah menaiki beberapa wahana, memakan eskrim, duduk berpanas-panasan, dan mengabadikan momen kencan pertama mereka dengan berfoto ria di beberapa titik yang disediakan untuk tujuan berfoto. Shiho mengerling pada Shinichi, merasa lega karena mendapati raut berseri terpampang di wajah sang pemuda. Kencang bersama Shinichi memang tak pernah membosankan. Bahkan di novel pun, Shiho dibuat senang setiap kali pergi bersama Shinichi.

Shiho pikir, kencan ini akan berakhir menyenangkan sampai suara teriakan merobek kesunyian di antara antrean pengunjung.

"KALUNGKU! KALUNGKU TIDAK ADA!" Seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk berteriak panic, "KALUNG ITU SANGAT MAHAL! ITU … ITU ADALAH MAS KAWIN DARI MENDIANG SUAMIKU!"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Shinichi. Shinichi sempat menoleh sebelum keduanya mengangguk dan memutuskan menghampiri sang wanita.

Shinichi menawarkan diri memecahkan kasus dan Shiho juga beberapa pengunjung yang ada di sana tampak tak keberatan. Ada empat orang pengunjung yang menaiki gondola yang sama dengan sang wanita. Gondola itu berada di depan gondola yang dinaiki Shinichi dan Shiho. Pengunjung pertama adalah pria botak yang mengenakan jaket. Sangat mencurigakan, seakan dia memang menyembunyikan kalung tersebut di balik jaketnya. Pengunjung kedua adalah pria berpakaian tipis yang tak membawa apa pun. Pengunjung ketiga adalah pria yang mengenakan celana _jeans_ longgar dan _boots_ hitam, dan pengunjung keempat adalah seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi yang membawa tas.

Keempatnya memiliki alibi yang sempurna. Mereka duduk cukup jauh dari si wanita yang duduk sendirian di belakang dan tentu saja, jika ada hal yang terjadi, seharusnya mereka bisa menyadari adanya kejanggalan. Jarak antar gondola tidak terpaut cukup jauh. Shinichi memutar, mencoba berpikir dengan otak ala kadarnya. Dia harus bisa seperti Kudo Shinichi yang dia deskripsikan di dalam novelnya sendiri, pemuda genius yang sanggup memecahkan banyak kasus sulit.

Shiho turut serta, dia mengecek area leher sang wanita dan menemukan jejak air dan minyak.

Berdiskusi, Shinichi mengangguk-angguk ketika Shiho memberikan penjelasan. Tak lama, jemari Shinichi telah mengarah pada seseorang, yakni pria yang mengenakan celana _jeans_ longgar.

Pria itu tentu berkelit, berkata bahwa dia duduk terpisah satu baris dengan sang wanita dan seharusnya pengunjung di bangku ketiga menyadari gelagatnya jika dia yang mencuri kalung wanita itu.

"Tidak. Kau yang mencurinya. Sebelum masuk ke arena, kau memakan makanan yang berminyak dan berbaris tepat di belakang si wanita. Kau melonggarkan ikatan kalungnya dalam sekejap dan berjalan muncur menjauhi sang wanita. Kemudian, di pertengahan perjalanan, sempat ada suara ledakan di belakang gondola yang kutumpangi, saat itu, kita semua melihat ke belakang. Saat itulah, kau meraih kalung si wanita itu!"

"Tunggu dulu!" si pemuda kembali mencoba berkelit, "apa kau pikir aku bisa membuat ledakan secara tiba-tiba? Aku tak punya waktu untuk menimbulkan suara seperti ledakan itu! Aku baru pertama kali menaiki gondola ini. Selain itu, bukankah rekaman kamera pengintai tak menunjukkan apa pun?"

Shiho kini yang buka mulut.

"Reaksi permen mentol dan soda bisa menimbulkan efek seperti ledakan kecil. Mulutmu masih tercium bau mentol. Kau menyimpan banyak mentol di dalam mulut dan celanamu kemudian menjatuhkannya. Kau juga menjatuhkan plastik berisi soda. Kau sengaja menjatuhkannya di tempat gondola kami berlayar. Plastik tersebut mengenai pengait gondola dan pecah lalu bercampur dengan mentol yang kau jatuhkan di kotak penyangga. Kau memanfaatkan gelombang air yang dihasilkan mesin gondola untuk membuat efek seperti dikocok. Jika mesin gondola kami dibuka, sisa plastik itu pasti masih ada."

Shinichi menyambung penjelasan Shiho.

"Aksimu tidak terekam kamera karena tertutup jaket yang dipakai pengunjung pertama. Kau menyusupkan tanganmu melalui jaketnya dan menarik kalung tersebut. Kalung yang sejak semula memang sudah tidak benar-benar terkait membuatmu dengan mudah melepasnya dari leher si wanita. Pria berjaket tebal tentu tak menyadarinya karena kau menggunakan satu tanganmu yang lain untuk menepuk lengannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya sehingga di kamera, kau hanya terlihat seperti menenangkan sang pria, padahal tangan lainmu sedang mencuri kalung tersebut. Menyerahlah."

Sang pria merunduk. Dia membuka salah satu saku celananya, meraih pisau dari sana dan mengarahkannya pada Shiho. Jeritan membahana ketika darah berceceran di lantai. Shinichi berada di depan Shiho, menahan pisau tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah.

"Jangan sentuh kekasihku," ancam Shinichi.

Shiho lantas memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk berlari menerjang si pencuri dengan tendangan, melemparkan pisau di tangan si pencuri ke lantai. Shinichi menyambut aksi Shiho dengan bergerak ke belakang tubuh si pencuri dan mengunci pergerakannya. Tak sia-sia juga mereka berdua pernah belajar beladiri dari seorang ahli kungfu.

"Tanganmu!" Shiho lekas menarik tangan Shinichi yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri sesaat setelah si pencuri berhasil diamankan. Bersyukur, tim medis segera datang dan membalut tangan Shinichi dengan perban.

"Ini tidak sakit, kok, asalkan kau baik-baik saja."

"Tapi … tanganmu terluka. Bagaimana caranya kau membersihkan diri setelah buang air jika tanganmu diperban seperti itu?" Shiho menatap iba.

Shinichi lantas melihat tangannya sendiri dengan tatapan yang sama.

Shiho terkikik geli. Diraihnya tangan Shinichi. Gadis itu ingin mengisengi kekasihnya itu sesekali dan oleh karenanya, Shiho mengecup tangan Shinichi yang dililit perban, membuat sang pemuda tersipu malu seraya mengibaskan tangan. Di antara lalu-lalang pengunjung, polisi, dan sekuritas taman bermain, Shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shiho dan kali ini, Shiho tak lagi berontak. Sosok keduanya tertutupi oleh keramaian setelahnya.

* * *

Karena kejadian tersebut, Shinichi dijuluki detektif muda oleh media massa. Selama beberapa pekan, wajah Shinichi terpampang di koran, televisi, dan internet. Beberapa orang bahkan percaya bahwa Shinichi memiliki bakat cemerlang untuk menjadi detektif. Shiho sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh tiap kali melihat beberapa gadis berebut ingin berfoto dengan kekasihnya. Cemburu? Jelas. Namun, dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, Shiho bisa lebih bernapas lega.

 _Milikku._

Ya, Shiho kini bisa dengan percaya diri mengklaim bahwa Shinichi adalah kekasihnya dan dia adalah kekasih Shinichi.

* * *

Shiho menatap formulir rencana masa depan yang dibagikan guru dan mengisinya. Sebelumnya, Shiho tak pernah berpikir soal masa depan. Mungkin dia akan menjadi guru, melanjutkan profesi sang ayah atau justru membantu ibunya di rumah sebagai gadis rumah tangga? Awalnya, Shiho tak punya rencana apa pun. Namun, kejadian di taman bermain membuatnya sadar, novel Shinichi bisa menjadi realita dan karenanya, kini Shiho memutar pulpen di tangan, menggoreskan tinta ke atas selembar kertas dengan tulisan "aku ingin menjadi ilmuwan" serta mengisi jurusan "kimia murni" sebagai jurusan yang diminati.

Tanpa perlu melihat, Shiho tahu isi kertas formulir Shinichi. Tentu saja, pemuda itu ingin menjadi detektif. Menjadi sosok Shinichi yang ada di novel. Shiho rasa, dia tak keberatan jika harus menghabiskan waktunya menemani Shinichi mengejar impian. Kelak, Shiho ingin berdiri di sisi Shinichi dan membantunya memecahkan kasus. Mungkin saja masa depan yang menantinya akan seperti isi novel Shinichi. Namun, perbedaannya, dialah _heroine_ bagi Shinichi.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2018)


End file.
